


Day One

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hunter Vanguard, destiny warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, let’s play a game.”<br/>Kamon’s induction to the Hunter Vanguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on Tumblr here.](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/134424680788/day-one)

Her ship let them down in an open plaza at the top of the tower. The sensation of teleporting still tingled through his circuits. Kamon rubbed his arm, trying to dispel the feeling. It was gradually fading, but he wasn’t sure if that was because of his actions or not.

Around him were bustling people, all aware of where they were going and what they were doing. He was envious. Behind him the Traveler hung in the sky, he could feel it like some great weight on his shoulders. It was almost as though it was judging him and his actions, deity-like. He pushed aside the feeling and moved to walk up the stairs, in an effort to get a lay of the area.

“Hang on.” His escort stretched out her hand and stopped him, turned to face him square on. “Let’s play a game.”

“What?”

She reached up to her helmet, thumbs at the seals, but didn’t pull it off yet. “Take them off at the same time. First impressions, I don’t know you, you don’t know me.”

“We were literally just on a ship together for a half hour.”

“On three.”

“Fine.” He reached up for his helmet too.

“Ready? Three.” She moved to pull her helmet. He fumbled with his, not quite used to taking it off yet, or putting it on for that matter. By the time it was out of the way and his sensor spikes had extended, her optics were already tracking over him.

He felt his lights warm at the sight of her. Her outfit had been pretty, but her face was almost incomprehensibly so. Smooth bronze plates curled around her wide, tapered eye sockets and the yellow optical sensors within. Few lines broke her soft features, and those that did wound around her head like ripples. Her magenta cheeks and throat flickered -what had that flicker been? What was she feeling? Was it similar to what he felt?

She smiled, blinking her eye casings contentedly. “Green looks good on you. Not many people can pull it off.”

His lights -of course she’d been looking there. He hoped his shock at her beauty hadn’t shown too much more than a base aesthetic appreciation.

“Thanks,” he said. “Not my decision, you know.”

She laughed, loud and musical. “I know, it was just a compliment. Organics don't decide the color of their own eyes either!”

“I know, I know. Thanks.” He strained for something to say. ‘You’re the most beautiful person I can ever remember seeing’ seemed a little too forward.

“Yellow and pink isn’t bad either, a nice combination.”

A blip went across her throat. “Oh, you flatterer.” She teased, swatting down an arm he hadn’t quite realized he had raised towards hers. “Well. We better get you along to the Vanguard. Come on.”

She guided him towards a staircase leading down into a hall. It wasn’t quite bustling, but there were a fair amount of people and service frames moving about their daily tasks.

“Warlock, welcome home.” A human woman with a dark, shaven head looked up from the near end of a long glass table.

“Evening Ikora. Hey Caaaayde.” His escort turned her attention immediately to another Exo leaning over a map further down the opposite side of the table.

“Hey whaaaaat.” He toned back sarcastically, refusing to look up. He jabbed a knife at a point on the map, then startled when it clanked through the paper and against the glass. He whirred for a good ten seconds, then dejectedly returned his knife to it’s sheath.

With a resigned sigh, he glanced for just a moment at her. “Okay Delah, what you got for me?” Delah. Noted. Beautiful name…

Kamon shut his subroutines out.

“I brought you a present actually.” She sauntered over and leaned her shoulder into the man’s side. She wasn't that tall if she was able to do that. The other Exo didn’t allow a single joint to move. He continued scanning the table and pointedly not looking at her again.

“Oh, a day off work?” He asked, his tones dripping with sarcasm. ”Sweetheart, you shouldn’t have.”

“Actually, I brought you more work.” She taunted, resting an arm over his shoulders and gesturing to Kamon. “His name’s… um.”

“Kamon-9.” He supplied, sliding over towards them. He kept his distance, gauging the relationship between the two Exos in front of him.

“Do you mind, sweetheart?” Cayde remarked dryly. "Sweetheart," again, sounded completely full of ice, and Kamon was oddly relieved. Delah lifted her arm and stepped back, looking offended.

“Oh of course not, my liege.” The Awoken man at the far end of the table, who had been pointedly ignoring the entire exchange, snorted once and tried to cover up his interest with the reshuffling of a stack of papers.

The blue-faced Exo turned slowly to gaze at Delah. His lights flashed with utmost displeasure.

“Something got you down Cadey-wadey?” She continued to tease.

“Don’t worry about it Warlock.”

“It’s the metal-knife-stab-table-glass thing isn’t it?”

“I said don’t worry about it.”

“Cayde, address your new Hunter.” Ikora glared from her place at the table. The warm demeanor she had held was _gone._

“Yeah Cayde.” Delah piped. “Say hi.”

He pointed an accusatory finger at her, then Ikora. “First of all, fuck you.”

He turned his gaze to Kamon.

“Secondly. Welcome to the Tower. Fuck you too.”


End file.
